Nowadays, testing timelines are shrinking day by day and focus on test environment availability is increasing rapidly. Generally, test environments for software testing include multiple instances, numerous assets and stakeholders. Thus, provisioning, deploying, monitoring and managing such test environments is a huge challenge for most organizations. Hence, agile testing methodology is being adopted to address this challenge. However, due to the frequently changing nature of the business requirements it is difficult to manage the test environment.
Additionally, conventional test environment management has challenges in managing large test environment landscape and achieving higher test environment availability to the testing team. Further, there are many challenges with conventional test environment management. Such challenges include no ownership on test environment management, lower test environment availability, higher operational cost, fragmented operating model, and no governance.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.